


Here, Kitty, Kitty

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to atypicalsnowman's challenge to use this sentence: "Severus unpacked his valise, carefully removing his rather special ... souvenir."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, Kitty, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.

"Without wands," Severus stated firmly.

Severus showed no outward sign of anxiety, but inside he was holding his breath. It was a risk to volunteer suggestions to the Dark Lord. You were as likely to earn a Crucio as you were to earn praise. Luckily Voldemort was in a good mood. Or perhaps he was just in the mood to watch a catfight. Certainly with Bellatrix that was what it would be. The woman had no conception of a fair fight. Which was exactly what Severus was banking on.

"An excellent idea, Severus. I have grown rather bored by Bellatrix's reliance on Crucio."

Bellatrix snarled and Severus refused to let himself think 'you're one to talk.'

Still snarling, Bellatrix rushed towards him with her claws extended. Severus bared his teeth and gave as good as he got. The assembled Death Eaters laughed and shouted insults at them. Severus blocked out the noise and focused all of his attention on his goal. 

When he returned to his quarters in the dungeons, Severus ignored the stinging network of scratches on his face and the shredded state of his robes. He did a quick cleansing spell on the bite marks that broke the skin. No sense in getting an infection from that creature. 

Severus smiled as he contemplated his colleagues' failure to suspect his plan. They were too accustomed to seeing him as only a Potions Master. Even Voldemort failed to remember that Severus had always had a talent for creating offensive spells. And only a fool flaunted his resources.

Severus unpacked his valise, carefully removing his rather special ... souvenir. With this piece of Bellatrix's earlobe he could craft a spell that would de-claw the bitch, at least when it came to himself. Everyone else could look out for themselves.


End file.
